


The Wicked Wench, a ship brothel (gif)

by Lunnaya_Murka



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Art, Crossdressing, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunnaya_Murka/pseuds/Lunnaya_Murka
Summary: Подарок для Lady Meow, иллюстрация к её горячему фанфику, прочесть который можно по ссылке ниже: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10296415A little gif story. Translation into English available.
Relationships: Armando Salazar/Jack Sparrow
Kudos: 25





	The Wicked Wench, a ship brothel (gif)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMeow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMeow/gifts).



Translation into English:  
A Spanish officer: “Captain! Ship ahoy!”  
The _Wicked Wench_ , a ship brothel.  
The captain of the _Wicked Wench_ : “Spaniards! Dubloons are highly prized now”  
Salazar: “After them!”  
Salazar: “Well… To the cabin with me” 


End file.
